Q
Plot Daisy makes a Q&A video with Alan. Q&A (question and answer) videos are a very popular kind of video made my other YouTubers as a way to connect and communicate with the fanbase. Alan is still growing, and his voice is more pronounced now with a grizzly and nasty voice. He is now more abusive with words by insulting Daisy, mocking her, and saying things that he knows will hurt her. He now has a large human-like hand that he uses to touch her leg as people would to comfort someone. Daisy is noticeably anxious during this video, as her leg bounces and she does not seem as happy as she does in other videos. The first question she brings up is about Strawberry, the cat. She asks Alan what happened to Strawberry, and he responds that maybe she got hit by a car. Daisy then gets upset and says that Alan killed Strawberry, to which Alan laughs and admits that he did. He says that Strawberry was a bitch when Daisy wasn't around. Daisy defends Strawberry and says that she loved the cat. Daisy then says she decides she is going to forgive Alan for what he has done because she does not want to carry anger around with her. Her father wouldn't like if she kept a grudge. Alan then says "Where IS Dad, Daisy?" in a mocking way, as if they both know what happened to him. The next question Daisy asks Alan is "What part of the house are you living in now?" Alan says he is now living in Dad's room, "It's what he would have wanted." Daisy gets angry at Alan for saying this, arguing that it is not what Dad would have wanted. He says that he likes the room because it is dark, and Daisy's room is too bright. He then says "Your dad and I were very similar. We got along very well. I remember with you and him there was a lot of yelling. Probably because he saw things he couldn't fix. Which explains me. I didn't have to kill someone to come into existence." This causes Daisy to go silent, upset and hurt by Alan's words. He then begins to mock Daisy again by chanting "Where's Dad Daisy?" This upsets Daisy greatly as she starts to scream at him and yells "Dad's gone and he's never coming back you stupid fucking mon-" The video then ends. Subplot * Is the doctor dead? * "Don't talk like that." * Why isn't he coming back? * "If the doctor is gone, then he must have someone to replace him." * I hope they come soon. Another glimpse into the basement after Curtis has left the house. Lithop and an unnammed creature are still discussing the disappearance of the doctor, their creator and caretaker. It is unclear as to which character is Lithop, but based on her past dialogues, she must be the one without quotations. She is very worried about the doctor not returning and leaving them alone to die in the basement. Important notes * The blue chair is back in this video, and there are two of them. One of them is still upright in front of the counter. The other one is behind Alan and is on its side. In another webseries, alantutorial, a blue chair is a common theme throughout the series. The chair seems to follow him around even when he is outside. In one video, the blue chair has fallen over, and Alan makes a tutorial on how to pick up a blue chair. He is unable to pick it up and cries about it. There has been speculation about what the blue chair could possibly represent. For alantutorial, it seems to be that the chair represents the death of a loved one, most likely his mother. There is no confirmed connection between alantutorial and Daisy Brown, but the two series do have a parallel: both naive and sheltered people, both unaware of the world, decide to make videos copying what they have seen online. Both have dead mothers, and they both have fathers that are not in the picture. Both spiral into an insanity where they feel trapped and forced to create videos. Alan is kidnapped and forced to make tutorials for the kidnapper's benefit; Daisy is forced to make videos by the audience who want to know more about Alan the monster. In the description of this video, she writes "well here it is" as a way to say "I didn't want to make this video, but I made it for you guys anyway." * This video is the first time that we ever hear Daisy swear, breaking her "innocent little girl" character. * Alan says that he remembers Daisy and Curtis arguing a lot. which means he has always been very sentient. * Alan says that he didn't kill anyone to come into existence. This is Alan hinting at Daisy that he knows her mother died during childbirth. It does not seem that Daisy really knows what happened to her mother since her father would never answer her questions about her. Alan may have told her as seen in the next video, "Hateful Thoughts" as she still believes that she does not even have a mother until he brings up that she killed her. Description May 31, 2018 wwell her it i s. Category:Plot Category:Blue chair